


The Great Escape

by NeverlandBae



Series: Hookfire [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae and Hook finally escape from Neverland, but it might not have been to the safest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Jumps way past everything else I've written so far for Tumblr's Hookfire Summer. Warning you now, it's a lot to read.

With no crew left but themselves, it was up to Killian and Bae to steer the ship toward the portal, and fast. The Lost Ones would no doubt be on their trail when they realized they were going back on their deal. But Killian knew his ship was much faster than their boats. The captain manned the helm while Bae pulled the ropes tight, holding the boom to the starboard side as the ship whipped around. Hook continued holding the wheel as the ship turned sharply in the water.  
  
“They’re coming!” Baelfire yelled, making sure Killian heard him over the sound of the rushing water and wind the portal was creating. The captain nodded, glancing back to see Pan’s small fleet already on their way back toward The Jolly Roger. “They won’t make it.” Killian said with a grin as the ship approached the portal.  
  
Bae looked over at the glowing whirlpool and bit his lip. His last and only experience with these portals hadn’t been a pleasant one. When the ship straightened out in the right direction, Killian brought the wheel back around and Bae let the boom loose. As soon as it was in the right position, he ducked under Killian’s arm to get between him and the wheel and held tight around the captain’s waist.  
  
Hook planted himself to his spot, holding onto the wheel. Going through a portal wasn’t a fun experience, especially when taking a whole ship through. It didn’t last long though. They just had to make it to the other side, and more specifically, before The Lost Ones could catch up to them. “Hold tight.” Hook said to Bae, and he felt Bae’s grip on him tighten.  
  
Two hundred years in Neverland. Give or take a few because Killian couldn’t always be sure his dates were accurate since nothing in Neverland ever changed. It felt unreal that they finally had a chance to get out. The ship was pulled toward the portal faster as they got closer. Bae glanced over Killian’s shoulder one last time to make sure that The Lost Ones weren’t going to be able to come through the portal too. They were gaining on them though, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t have time to say anything to Killian because in that moment The Jolly Roger went over the cusp of the portal and disappeared into it.  
  
The wind and noise inside the portal were immense, just like they both remembered from past experiences. Bae squeezed his eyes closed as he clung to the captain, and Killian held tight to the wheel. After a few seconds that felt entirely too long, they were coming out through the other side of the portal. The ship rocked violently as it up righted itself in the water. Bae opened his eyes and both he and Killian turned to look behind them at the portal they’d just come through. Bae held his breath as they watched as the portal started to fade and finally, it closed.  
  
Bae released the breath he was holding as he stared at the water where the portal had been. Then he looked up at Killian, his eyes wide with shock. “We made it?” He asked, as if he expected them not to. Killian smiled one of his brightest smiles, the ones only Bae had gotten from him in centuries. “We made it.” He nodded. Bae’s expression of shock turned to joy in a flash as he jumped and wrapped his arms around Killian’s neck. The captain let go of the wheel to catch him and laughed, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.  
  
“What about him?” Baelfire questioned, letting go of Hook as he was put back down on his feet. He was looking toward the barrel that had been their negotiating chip with Peter for the magic bean. There were bumps and thuds coming from inside, causing it to slide slightly in all directions. “He’ll stay in there until we find out how to kill a shadow.” Killian said simply, looking around to try to figure out just where they had come to. He could see buildings on the shore and a dock with boats and ships. None like he had seen before though.  
  
Baelfire had started checking out their surroundings as well. “Those ships, they’re like the ones in London. Those weren’t all metal like these though, they still had wood on the hulls. But those buildings don’t look much like London. Except the clock tower, but it’s not the same one.” Killian turned the ship, deciding that the best way to find out would be to dock the ship and go find someone that knew.  
  
They were both vigilant as they docked, watching for any threats that might be waiting for them. It didn’t look dangerous but they knew looks could be deceiving. As Killian headed off the ship he turned around to face Bae who was on his heels. “You stay here.” He told the boy, who immediately gave him a look. “I am not staying on this ship.” Bae said with a shake of his head. He wasn’t about to hear any kind of argument but Killian gave him one anyway. “We don’t know anything about this land.” He said to Bae, who shrugged. “All the more reason for you to not go alone.” And with his hand ready on the pommel of his sword, Bae walked past Killian and down the ramp to the dock. Somehow Hook had known he wouldn’t win that one but he had to try.  
  
In their time together Killian and Baelfire had become many things to one another. Friends, partners, lovers, confidants. Whatever one needed they found in the other. They slept soundly at night knowing that the other was nearby. Most importantly they had built something that neither of them thought they would ever have again. Blind, undoubting, and unwavering trust. So Killian wasted no time in following Baelfire off the ship and catching up with him.  
  
“Hey!” Someone called after them. They both turned around, ready to draw their weapons only to see a harmless looking fisherman approaching them. “There’s a docking fee for unregistered vessels.” He said when he finally caught up to them. “Those are some fancy clothes you two are wearing. Are you from out of town?” The fisherman asked as Killian dug a silver coin from his pouch and held it out to drop in the fisherman’s hand. “That should cover my ship for a few days.” He said, ignoring his question about where they were from. They left the fisherman looking very confusedly at the coin he’d been handed.  
  
“It’s strange.” Baelfire remarked as they walked through the street, looking around. They were earning funny looks from the townsfolk as well, but no one said anything to them. “Some of it looks like London, but some of it doesn’t.” Bae said as they examined the buildings. A horn sounded behind them and they turned around yet again, expecting the worst. Hook quickly grabbed for Bae’s jacket to pull him back out of the way as a car passed them. They noticed that there were more of them lining the streets. “They didn’t have those in London either…” Baelfire said, trying to figure them out. They looked like carriages, but there was nothing pulling them.  
  
“They do now.” They heard a voice to the side of them and saw a woman with long blonde hair approaching them. “They just drive them on the other side of the road.” Neither of them were sure what to think of this woman, so Killian played it cautiously. “Who are you?” He asked, stepping in front of Bae slightly. “My name is Emma. Emma Swan. I’m the sheriff, and I’m going to guess you guys aren’t from around here…” She said as she examined their clothes. “You aren’t from anywhere else around here either, are you?” She said, mostly wondering out loud. “What are your names?”  
  
Hook wasn’t sure he wanted her to know that information yet, so he ignored her question and asked another of his own. “Where are we?” And Emma looked at him strangely, obviously not happy that he had ignored her question. “Look buddy, it’s hard to be nice and help you when you’re being so standoffish.” Emma said, trying to look over Killian’s shoulder at Bae, since the man was obviously trying to stay between them. She wanted to know why. “I’m not your buddy. It’s Captain, thank you.” Emma caught sight of their weapons, but realized that one was his hook. “Captain? Captain Hook? Are you kidding me?”  
  
Hook looked confused. “How did you know that?” He asked her. Even Bae was surprised to hear her speak the captain’s name. Emma just shook her head. “And let me guess. You’re Peter Pan?” She asked as she looked at Baelfire. “No.” He answered, sounding highly offended by her accusation. “You know about Peter?” Killian asked her. She nodded. “How did you guys get here?” The captain, again, didn’t know if he should answer that. Baelfire took the liberty of answering himself. “A portal.” He said, and Killian looked at him. “What? She already knows who you are, and Peter. She probably knows about the portals too.” He shrugged.  
  
“I don’t actually but I’m learning about a whole lot of stuff I didn’t know about before these days.” Emma said. Killian sighed, giving Bae an ‘I told you so’ glance. “Come with me. We’ll figure this out.” Emma said then, and headed in the direction of the diner. Killian didn’t miss the fact that Emma had in turn, ignored his question. And since they didn’t have any other leads, they followed her. Killian and Baelfire were both sure to stay cautious as they went into the diner. They didn’t know who could and couldn’t be trusted. It was a simple enough looking place though, with a few people inside having their lunch and chatting amongst themselves. Emma lead them to a booth and sat in one side. Bae sat on the other side and scooted in so Hook could sit beside him.  
  
“So,” Emma began, “This portal you came through. What can you tell me about it?” She really just wanted to know if she should be expecting this to happen more often or not. She was already worried about strangers finding Storybrooke, it would be a whole different worry to wonder what fictional character was going to be popping up at any given moment.  
  
Killian decided there wasn’t much harm in telling her about it, since it wasn’t exactly a secret anymore. “We used a magic bean. They’re very rare, and they create portals between worlds that people can travel through. You didn’t answer my question from earlier. Where are we?” Hook asked after his rough explanation of the portals.  
  
“Storybrooke, Maine. Which isn’t like any other town in this world. So you didn’t know where the portal was taking you?” Emma continued. “No. We just knew it would get us out of Neverland and that anywhere we ended up would be better.” Hook answered. Not the best maybe, but anything was better than Neverland at that point. Bae hadn’t participated in their conversation simply because he was distracted. A girl a few booths in front of them had a video playing on her cell phone. Killian had spotted it too but he was more interested in the information he wanted.    
  
“Where did you get the magic bean if they’re so rare?” Emma asked next. Killian had to smile, proud that they had actually pulled it off. “We stole it from Peter Pan. Do you know how to kill a shadow?” Emma looked confused at that question, and slowly shook her head. “No… Were you guys from Neverland or are you from The Enchanted Forrest?” Bae heard that and looked away from the cell phone. “I was born there.” He said, surprised to hear it mentioned at all.  
  
“There are plenty of worlds I’ve visited. But currently we’re in this one. So now we’re just trying to figure it out.” Killian said. Emma couldn’t reply because Ruby had spotted them and came over with her notepad. “Hey Emma. Can I get you and your friends anything?” She asked with a friendly smile. Emma asked for an iced tea. “Do you have beer?” Killian asked, and Ruby nodded. “Somewhere around here, yeah.” She smiled. “I’ll have one then.” He nodded. Ruby’s gaze moved to Baelfire. “And for you?” Baelfire had gotten distracted by the cellphone yet again. He’d seen moving pictures in London. But they didn’t have sound, or color. And they weren’t something someone carried around in their pocket. He blinked out of his daze. “Same as him.” He nodded toward Killian. Emma looked at him and Ruby laughed.  
  
“Root beer it is.” She grinned, and was on her way to get their drinks. “What?” Bae asked, and Killian raised his eyebrows, telling Baelfire he didn’t exactly know what she meant. They were good at reading each others signals by then. If they needed to, they could probably have a full conversation with no words. Killian reached for his pouch again, pulling out a silver coin and putting it on the table for their drinks. Emma picked it up and examined it.  
  
“You’re not going to be able to pay for things here with these. Not much anyway.” She said as she looked it over. “Why not?” Killian asked. No one turned down coin. Why wouldn’t he be able to use it here? Emma put it back down on the table and pulled out her own money. She put a ten dollar bill on the table. “This is what we use.” Bae picked it up to look at it. It wasn’t unfamiliar to the paper money of London, but he’d rarely seen any of that. The Darlings gave the children their allowances in coins. “Maybe if you take your coins to Mr. Gold he can give you some of our money for them. He likes old stuff like that and I know he has plenty of our money to trade for it.” Emma suggested. “He might be able to help you with your shadow problem too.”  
  
***  
  
After they’d finished their drinks and found out what they could from Emma about their new surroundings, they felt a little better. It wasn’t filled with blood-thirsty ogres or anything else too big and scary. There was magic, but apparently it was very limited. And there were people that would understand them, or at least why they were so out of place. They hadn’t had the time to adjust like everyone else had during the curse. Baelfire also found out that root beer tasted pretty good.  
  
They’d left the diner with instructions to find this Mr. Gold, who Emma mentioned might also have information on their shadow problem. There was a lot of stopping as they walked down the street toward the big sign that showed them the way to Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. Baelfire kept running into things he’d never seen before and wanted to look at, while Killian was more interested in getting rid of The Shadow. He didn’t want there to be any way Peter could find out where they went.  
  
“We can look later, Baelfire.” He said, pulling Bae away from the window of an electronics store. “We need to find this Gold person and get rid of The Shadow.” He said as he let go of Bae’s arm once they were walking again. “I can’t help it. It’s all so strange.” Bae said, still looking as they walked. “You’ll have time to explore to your heart’s desire. After The Shadow is dead. We can’t risk him getting out-” Killian barely finished his sentence before he stopped in his tracks.  
  
Walking on the very same sidewalk and coming in their direction, was The Crocodile. He looked different, but it was no doubt him. Rumple hadn’t noticed them, he was too focused on the girl that walked beside him. Killian grabbed Bae’s arm again and pulled him into the store they stood outside of. “What are you doing? You said we didn’t have time-” Bae protested, but Killian hushed him. “I… saw something.” He said, walking to the other side of the store but keeping his eye on the window. He didn’t want to alarm Bae by telling him who he’d just seen. “What was it?” Bae asked, looking around the shop. It was mostly little knick-knacks and glass figures. Nothing he would think Killian would be interested in.  
  
As Rumple and the girl passed the window, Killian turned back to Bae. “It wasn’t what I thought it was. Listen…” He said, stepping closer and keeping his voice hushed. Bae didn’t like how strange he was acting suddenly. “Will you go back to the ship and wait for me there?” Bae was shaking his head before Killian finished talking. Killian held his shoulder, giving him a pleading look. Just this once he wanted Bae to be reasonable. With The Crocodile lurking around, the safest place for Bae would be on The Jolly Roger. It would be their easiest escape from him if he were to find out they were there.  
  
“Please, Bae. I just… I have a bad feeling. I want to know that you’re somewhere safe in case anything happens.” Killian said. The Crocodile seeing him was one thing. But if he saw Bae too Killian knew they wouldn’t get away without having to deal with him. Bae frowned. “You’ll know that I’m safe but I’ll have no idea about you.” Bae said quietly. Killian pulled Bae in and hugged him. Baelfire was forever worried about everyone’s safety but his own. It was a selflessness like Killian had never seen before. “I’ll come back to you. I always will.” The captain said, running his hand through Bae’s hair. “Promise?” Baelfire asked, looking up at Killian hopefully. Killian nodded. “I promise.” He said, letting his hand slip down to cup Bae’s cheek as he gave him another smile.  
  
“Can I help you?” The woman that ran the shop had come out from the back room and Killian wasn’t sure how much she had heard but the way she looked at them told him it didn’t matter. “Do you need help?” She asked Bae, glancing between him and Killian’s hook. “No thank you.” Bae said, untangling himself from the captain. “How long should I wait?” Bae asked Killian, linking his arm in the other’s as they walked to the door. “I won’t be long. An hour. No more than two and I’ll be back.” Hook answered as he looked out the window to watch for The Crocodile. He didn’t see him, so he opened the door for them to leave the shop.  
  
Bae let go of Hook’s arm as they got outside. “Two hours.” He said, and Killian nodded. He knew the way Bae said it meant that if he wasn’t back in two hours, he would be coming to look for him. So Baelfire smiled, then turned to walk back toward the docks where the ship was. Hook looked around to watch until Bae was out of sight, then he headed to the pawn shop. People were still looking at him strangely. It wasn’t even because of the sword he carried. They all seemed to stare at his hook. So he concealed it in his coat pocket, not wanting word to get back to The Crocodile that a man with a hook for a hand was wandering the town.  
  
The doors were locked when he got there and the sign on the door said they would be open again in fifteen minutes. So he waited, standing outside the front door, watching back and forth in each direction of the street so he could try to pick out who this Mr. Gold would be. Hook turned around once more, prepared to go back to the corner of the building and look down the other street again and stumbled when he almost walked into someone.  
  
“Sorry!” She apologized quickly. “Are you okay?” The girl asked. Hook didn’t answer right away because he recognized this girl. It was the girl The Crocodile had been walking with. “It’s no fault of yours. I wasn’t looking.” Hook said with a quick smile and nod, wanting to get away from her before her counterpart showed up. But he heard something interesting. A key turning in a lock. He turned around again to see the girl unlocking the door to the store. “You know Mr. Gold?” He asked curiously, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew. “Gold…” He said in a whisper. The girl looked confused. “You mean Rumple? Yes, I know him. Are you here to see him?” She said. “No.” Killian answered.  
  
“Lying to a pretty young girl is not a very gentlemanly thing to do.” Hook heard, and he saw the girl looking behind him. He turned around and there was The Crocodile, just feet away from him. “It’s not lying. It’s a case of mistaken identity. Surely one such as yourself doesn’t get many visitors, aye Crocodile?” Killian said with a smug smirk. Rumple did always manage to get his sarcastic side in full swing. “Go inside Belle, I have some business to attend to.” Rumple said, not taking his eyes off Killian.  
  
“Rumple what’s going on? Who is this? And why is he calling you that?” Belle demanded, not budging from her spot. Rumple sighed and looked at her. “Just go.” He took her arm gently, but with purpose and ushered her toward the door.  
  
“That’s right Crocodile. Tend to your woman. You know what happened to the last one you didn’t take care of.” Killian grinned, stepping backwards off the curb and into the street. Rumple took a step towards Killian and Belle grabbed his arm. “Rumple what’s he talking about?” She asked more persistently. The Crocodile took her arm again and walked her inside the building. Killian took the opportunity and ran. Had it been two hundred years ago, he would stay and continue to taunt and probably even fight with The Crocodile. But now he had a reason not to die. His vengeance wasn’t worth risking his life for any longer. And he knew that if he did die, Baelfire would come looking for him and would walk right into The Crocodile’s grasp.  
  
Killian ran all the way back to the ship, not even bothering to stop and apologize to the people he bumped into along the way. The fisherman from earlier in the day was there, and tried to talk to him but Hook just ran by him and down the dock to the ramp that lead up into The Jolly Roger. He was winded but he couldn’t stop moving, he had to get the boat untied so they could leave. As he went across the deck to get the first rope, he was cut off as Rumple stepped out from behind the ships mast. Killian stepped back.  
  
“You’re fast in this world, Crocodile. I take it that means you still have your beloved powers?” He said, breathing heavily and hoping Bae didn’t decide to come up from below decks just then. Rumple walked casually across the deck with his cane as Killian spoke. “I do. But right now I’m curious. Just how did you manage to sail your way here?” Rumple asked, circling around the pirate like an animal watching it’s prey.  
  
Killian just laughed. “I think we both know I’m not going to tell you anything. So what’s it going to be now, hmm? You kill me and run back to your… girl. Does she know who you are?” He asked as Rumple got closer still and stopped just a few feet away again. “I’d advise you to watch what you say.” He said to Killian.  
  
Of course, Hook was already riled up. He couldn’t just stop. “Or what? You’ll use your magic and kill me? I’m so frightened… Does she know you’re a murderer? A coward? A weak little man hiding behind magic?”  
  
“I don’t need to hide behind magic to kill you.” Rumple said, swinging his cane without warning and catching Killian in the head with the heavy handle. Killian stumbled backwards, landing on one of the hatches that lead to the lower decks. He started to get up and was hit with the cane again. Not having the opportunity to get back up, Killian just did the best he could to block the strikes with his arms, but they still hurt nonetheless. “Still hiding behind things are we?” Killian growled as he was struck again. “A real man kills his enemy with his bare hands.” Unexpectedly, Rumple took his advice and dropped the cane. “You’re right. Where is my honor?”  
  
Rumple dropped down on top of Hook so he couldn’t stand up. Killian hadn’t had enough time to react before he felt The Crocodile’s fingertips pressing into his chest. He hated that feeling. The tingly stabbing feeling of someone reaching straight into your chest for your heart.  
  
“Stop!” Baelfire screamed, having snuck up from below decks once he realized what was going on outside. At first he thought Killian would be able to fend Rumple off, because Bae surely didn’t want to have to see him. But once he realized his father still had his powers in this world, he knew it would be his only chance. Baelfire’s sword was drawn and pointed straight at Rumple.  
  
Startled, Rumple’s hand stilled, his fingertips just barely inside Hook’s flesh. “Bae?” He asked, looking at the boy as if he were seeing a ghost. “Is it really you Bae?” He didn’t let go of Hook, but it had succeeded in distracting him.  
  
“Let go of him.” Baelfire said bravely, holding his chin high as he faced his father. Rumple’s face had fallen from a look of vengeance to one of sorrow and disbelief. “I’ve been looking for you, Bae.” It only just then seemed like the reality of the situation was hitting Rumple. Bae was threatening him with his sword drawn like that, defending Hook. Rumple looked down at the nearly broken man below him, then back to his son. “You’ve been with him? All this time?”  
  
It was hard for Baelfire to handle. There was too much emotion conflicting inside him. Somewhere deep down he still felt the need to listen to and honor his father. But even stronger were the feelings to save the life of the man that had stood by him for two hundred years, through everything and against everyone. “Let him go.” Baelfire repeated calmly, though tears were building up in his eyes and threatening to spill down his cheeks. He was genuinely scared. Right now Rumple could easily kill Hook and he’d be left with no one. He had to figure out how to get Rumple to leave Hook alone, and that was easier said than done with all the pressure he felt in that moment.  
  
“You’ve corrupted my son against me, have you?” Rumple turned to glare at Hook again, digging his fingers in deeper and eliciting a growl of pain from Hook. “Papa!” Baelfire yelled again, and Rumple looked up.  
  
“He didn’t corrupt me against you. You did. When you let me go through that portal alone.” The tears that had previously been threatening him had finally fallen, but Bae continued to speak as calmly as he could manage. “I was scared and lost in a world I knew nothing about. And I was alone. Because you were too much of a coward to live without your powers. Killian saved me. He took care of me. He’s been here all these years that you haven’t. No one else has. Just him. I love him. It was you that corrupted me against you.” The more Bae talked the more his calm words turned to angry ones, and he was practically spitting them as he finished, his glare focused on Rumple.  
  
Rumplestiltskin had been in a situation much like this one before. Except with Milah defending Hook. He recognized the parallels of the events. But one in particular stood out. “You love him?” Rumple asked to clarify, but he knew what he’d heard. In all his years tracking down the perfect magic, the one potion that could destroy any curse, he knew how to recognize it in any form. This was not the love of a father figure that Bae was telling him about. Rumple’s expression bordered wicked as he shoved his hand into Hook’s chest and grasped his heart.  
  
“No!” Bae yelled, and Hook could only grit his teeth and grunt in pain. “He’s just a boy.” Rumple sneered as he clenched Hook’s heart. Bae began to panic, his plan was failing and Hook was more close to dying that he could bare. “He’s not a boy… Hasn’t been for a long time.” Hook managed between gritted teeth, and Rumple squeezed.  
  
“If you kill him, you kill me.” Bae said, finally getting Rumple’s attention again. He had his sword at his own throat. Rumple gasped at the sight. “Bae… put that down.” He said. Even Killian looked worriedly at him. This was not the escape he had planned for them in the beginning. Bae pressed the blade against his throat dangerously. “You leave his heart where it belongs and get away from him or I’ll be dead at your feet.” Bae said, unwavering as he held the sword to his skin, the seriousness in this threat showing in his eyes. It had started as just another threat, the last resort for Bae since Rumple still appeared to care about him. It was a lesson that Killian had taught him well. Find your enemies weakness, and use it. And Baelfire did just that. But if Rumple killed Hook, Bae would have nothing, and no reason to stay alive. That would just benefit Rumple. No, if Killian went, so did he. “Now.” Bae demanded, pulling the sword ever so slightly and flinching just slightly as it began to draw blood.  
  
“No! Bae… No.” Rumple gave in, releasing his grasp on Killian’s heart and pulling his hand from his chest. Killian took a deep and painful breath. Rumple didn’t see a boy who had been at sea for two hundred years, all he could bring himself to see was his fourteen year old son, in the flesh, who he’d thought was lost forever. Seeing his blood spilled brought his human side back in an instant, and his eyes stung as he looked at his son. His boy. The one thing he’d cared about beyond anything else in the world for all these years, threatening his own life over Rumple’s own selfish actions. He refused to have Bae’s blood on his hands. So he let go of Hook and stood up, grabbing his cane and steadying himself. “Put it down now, Bae. I’m done.” He pleaded.  
  
Bae didn’t. He still had more he needed Rumple to agree to. “You’re going to leave this ship-” “I just want to speak with you, Bae. It‘s been so long. I have so much to say…” Rumple interrupted, but Baelfire continued as if he hadn’t. Though he did take into account what Rumple said. They were stuck there and it might be best to have something to keep Rumple at bay while they were. “You will leave this ship and not come back. When I’m ready, I’ll come find you.”  
  
Rumple looked eerily like the father Bae had once known. Worry and fear etched across his features and clinging to his cane for support as he looked at his boy. “How do I know you won’t leave?” Rumple asked. It was a valid question, since in any other situation that’s exactly what would happen. But Bae shook his head. “I’m not the one that breaks deals.”  
  
Defeated, Rumple nodded, and turned on his heal, glancing back at Bae as he walked to the ramp, and down onto the dock. Bae only lowered his sword when Rumple was leaving the dock and walking onto the street. He put it away quickly and went to Killian’s side to help him up. “That was foolish.” Killian said as he got to his feet with Bae’s help. Baelfire ignored him, helping him get below decks and to his bed. Killian laid down, clutching his chest. It was a pain that wouldn’t go away anytime soon, he knew that much.  
  
“Your neck Bae. It’s bleeding.” The captain said, sitting up and wincing as he reached for something to stop the bleeding. Bae only shook his head. “It’s just a scratch. Lay down.” Putting a hand on Killian’s shoulder and pushing him as gently as possible back down onto his pillow.  
  
As he laid back, Bae crawled up onto the bed beside Hook and pushed his hand away from his chest. He pulled the buttons of Killian’s shirt apart. “Bae?” Hook asked, only to be hushed by the boy as he laid his head down on the captain’s chest. Only when he heard the comforting thump-thump of Killian’s heart did he sigh and relax against him. “I just wanted to make sure…” He said quietly, feeling Killian’s hand stroking his hair.  
  
“You shouldn’t have made that deal.” Hook spoke after a moment. He didn’t want Bae to be forced to have to interact with The Crocodile on his behalf. “I can handle him.” Bae answered, moving slightly so he could look up at Killian. “I couldn’t lose you.” Bae said softly. Killian sighed again. “You won’t.” He said, finally closing his eyes and taking the moment to recover from their first day out of Neverland.  
  



End file.
